


Between you and me

by alycat



Series: kittypup 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truce between the werewolves and the werecats might be in jeopardy when Jared and Jensen aren't as compatible as the packs had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Rating & kinks: NC-17, knotting, claiming, were!animals, animal!traits, mpreg.

-¤-

The bed was empty when Jared woke up, but the sheets that were tangled around his body still smelled of his mate and Jared could feel himself harden at the sense memory of Jensen splayed out on his bed, pale skin almost glowing under the amber glow of the kerosene lamp. He wasn't surprised that Jensen hadn't stayed with him, the werecat always left before the first light of dawn, leaving Jared alone in the caves that the werewolves called their home.

Jared pushed off the bed that smelled heavily of both him and his mate and instead moved to the far corner of the room where a small pool of water was waiting for him, one of the big perks of being the Alpha's son was living in one of the few cave rooms that had its own supply of fresh water. A bowl was waiting beside the small pool and Jared knelt down and dipped it into the water, shivering slightly when the cold sloshed up over his hands but despite the extra warmth that his were blood gave him he relished in the coldness of the water while he dipped a cloth into it and cleaned himself up.

The cloth was rough, dragging against his skin and when he moved it down over his chest he winced slightly when the cloth dragged over the marks that Jensen's nails had left on his skin. His cock gave a twitch at the thought of his mate's nails digging into his skin the night before and Jared was just about to reach down and wrap his cold fingers around the warm flesh when someone knocked on the stonewall on the other side of the drapery that served instead of a door.

"Come in," Jared said and dropped the cloth beside of the bowl when he stood up.

"Jared," the Alpha said when he stepped inside.

"Father," Jared answered with a nod and reached where clean clothes were waiting for him.

"We need to talk," his father said with a grave tone.

Jared pulled his breeches on and tied the drawstring tight to keep them up on his narrow hips, he could feel his father's silent gaze on him while he pulled his tunic on.

"What is it we need to talk about, Alpha?" Jared asked.

He didn't need to be in his wolf form to know the tone in the Alpha's voice, whatever it was the man wanted to speak about it was about the Pack in some way and that meant that Jared was talking with the Alpha, and not with his father.

"The Pack, and I with them, have some...doubts...when it comes to you and...Jensen."

"My mate," Jared pointed out in a tone he knew held a barely veiled threat.

"That's what the Pack is wondering about. You are the future Alpha, Jared. You have responsibilities towards them, towards me, and we are all wondering if your relationship with Jensen..."

"The relationship you pushed me into, Alpha," Jared almost growled and he had to fight back the anger that simmered hot in his blood and was threatening to trigger a transformation.

"For peace yes," Jared's father said. "But it has been months and while we have peace between us and the werecats you know as well as I that there is something even more important. You are a born leader Jared, as was I before you and it doesn't matter if we have peace with the cats if we don't have a leader after you to keep that peace."

Jared felt the transformation ripple through him and he clenched his fists while he fought against the anger building up inside of him. An anger that only grew stronger because his father was only giving voice to the worries Jared himself had been plagued by.

"He's my _mate_ ," Jared said through gritted teeth.

"Then why can't you two reproduce?" the Alpha asked.

Silence filled the small room and Jared closed his eyes and leaned against one of the walls, feeling the coldness of the rock seeping through the clothes.

"I can not...give us time, maybe..."

"Jared," his father said quietly, letting the commanding tone of the Alpha fade away. "It has been four months, you might have to accept that our species can't be bred."

~*~

Jared could smell his mate from miles away, the smell that had once stung his nose had turned into something he craved and he didn't think before he let his clothes fall to the ground and he barely gave himself time to throw them over a branch where they were less likely to be taken by animals, before he let himself slide into wolf form and the next moment he was moving through the forest.

Under his paws he felt the hard ground, needles and pinecones crushed beneath him and he relished in the stretch and flex of his own muscles under his fur and skin, the way he didn't tire out but every step seemed to give him more energy. The smell of werecat intensified but he knew Jensen was moving, giving Jared something to chase and there mere thought of his mate's powerful form was enough for Jared to growl deep his throat before he picked up speed and let himself get emerged in the pursuit of his mate to a degree that he barely had time to register movement and there was an increase of the smell of warm fur before a sleek figure came through the trees and tackled him to the ground before it was off and moving again.

A surprise yip escaped Jared and he heard a low, rumbling sound from between the trees that he knew was as close as Jensen could come to a laugh while in his feline form but the sound quickly stopped when Jared threw himself into the hunt and the two weaved in and out between the trees, several times Jared was sure he had the smaller animal but then the cat danced out of his way again until the wild chase ended abruptly with them both tumbling down a low slope and before the cat had manage to gather himself Jared had moved on top of him and had Jensen pinned to the ground.

Green eyes met his and Jensen's pink tongue swiped out to lick over Jared's muzzle before the big cat tilted his head to the side and offered Jared his throat. The act of submission made pure _want_ and _need_ run through Jared's body, crackling down his spine and it was enough to make his fur tingle. He lowered his head to his mate's neck and nicked the skin, careful to not go too deep and he was rewarded by a rumbling purr before the body under him shimmered and changed and it was a human looking Jensen that was on his back under Jared's big wolf form. Jared didn't even think about it before he sank his teeth slightly deeper into the man's neck, drawing more blood that his long tongue swiped out to lick away, the touch of his tongue causing the man beneath him to groan softly. A blush of arousal was spreading over Jensen's chest and up his newly bitten neck and Jared licked another stripe down Jensen's body to where his nipples were already hard, straining up against him.

Beneath him Jensen reached up and tangled his fingers in the softer fur behind Jared's ears and he pulled the big wolf's head up until Jared was breathing his heavy breaths against Jensen's soft lips and he huffed in surprise when his mate licked over Jared's nose with his scratchy tongue. Jared felt the need to feel that tongue tangle with his own and he changed forms, Jensen's hand ended up buried in his hair instead of his thick fur. Jared vaguely remembered that he had meant to seek out Jensen to talk to him but when Jensen's tongue swiped out again and pressed at the seam of Jared's human lips, all thoughts of talking faded away and all he could think of was how his mate smelled and felt, pinned beneath him.

"Jensen," he moaned and let the smaller man lick into his mouth.

The scratch and drag of Jensen's tongue sent sparks of pure want through his body and he rolled his hips down to meet Jensen's, a practiced motion that made their cocks brush together before slotting up side by side and Jensen whimpered when Jared pushed him hard against the ground.

"Don't know how you could sneak up on me," Jared growled and licked over the wound on Jensen's throat. "I can smell you from miles away, smell myself on you."

Jensen arched up beneath him, pale skin stretching in the splotches of sunlight that managed to break through the heavy canopy above them and his thighs fell to the sides, a perfect invitation for Jared to fit himself in between spread legs.

"Everyone can smell you on me," Jensen said and looked up at Jared, eye lids heavy and a small smile lingering on his lips.

Jared was about to respond but Jensen shifted under him, a motion that made Jared's cock slide down and nudge against where Jensen was already wet and the touch of slickness had Jared groaning and pushing forward before he could think about it. A low purr filled the air when Jared slid inside, Jensen's body willingly opening to let him in and Jared slid in until his was balls deep in his smaller mate.

"Jared," Jensen keened and tried to move his hips but Jared's bigger body had him pinned down.

A part of Jared felt like teasing him, but he hadn't seen his mate in a few days, not since the day his father had talked to him, and he needed to reclaim. With a sharp movement of his hips he slid back out before he slammed in hard enough for Jensen to hiss and hard nails dug into Jared's shoulders when Jensen gripped at him, trying to find some sort of leverage.

"Love the way you open for me," Jared rumbled and bit another mark into Jensen's soft skin. "So slick and ready for me, want to be fucked hard, don't you? Want me to ride you hard and fill you up?"

"Yes, yes," Jensen moaned. "Please, want to feel you, need to..."

His words died on his lips when Jared slammed in hard enough for Jensen's body to slide on the rough ground, pushing as hard and deep as he could, letting the moans and whimpers of his mate fill his ears while his nose was filled with the perfect, warm smell that wasn't werecat but purely Jensen. Jensen was keening, body pushing up against Jared's in an attempt to meet each hard thrust, causing the both of them to moan loudly when Jared's cock slid deep and hard into Jensen's willing body. The smaller man was tight around him, velvet slickness surrounding his cock and Jared knew he would never get tired of the way Jensen's body always welcomed him. Each hard push and slide inside Jensen pushed Jared closer and closer to his orgasm and he could feel his cock start to swell, his knot getting ready to tie him to his mate.

"Jared... Jared... Jay," Jensen mumbled before the words changed into a yowl when Jared pressed his big knot inside.

Jensen's hole was tight around him, slick heat that flexed around Jared's cock when his thrusts faded into a rutting motion that made the knot tug at Jensen's stretched rim and Jared knew it gave a constant pressure on Jensen's prostate. The man below him was beyond the capability of speech, all he seemed able to do was wrap his legs around Jared's waist to press their bodies even closer together. Jensen's finger's slid down from Jared's shoulders and instead blunt nails dig into the ground when the man tensed up and to Jared's surprise his mate came without Jared even touching his cock, pearls of white spilling on the man's pale flesh.

"Oh fuck, Jen," Jared growled and his hips stuttered in the rocking motion when Jensen's body locked down around his knot. "You take my knot so well, so fucking perfect around me."

Beneath him Jensen's body was trembling with aftershocks, inner walls fluttering around Jared's cock, making him spill deep inside Jensen in seemingly never ending spurts of come that he could feel slick and warm around him, held in place by his know. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, tied together by Jared's knot and while Jared was still filling Jensen with his come, the werecat's body was rumbling with a deep purring sound that sent vibrations of pleasure through Jared's body.

Jared didn't know how much timed had passed when he felt his knot deflate enough for him to pull out of his mate, causing Jensen to hiss at the tug at his rim when Jared slid free and moved to lay down beside the werecat on the ground. He didn't know if it was minutes or hours that had passed when the silence between them stretched from comfortable to uneasy.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jensen said and nudged his shoulder against Jared's.

"Tell you what?" Jared asked even though he was quite sure what Jensen was talking about.

"What ever it was that had you searching for me," Jensen said. "We should have met tomorrow night but instead you came for me."

Jared lay still a long time before he turned on to his side to face Jensen and his mate did the same thing, green eyes focused on Jared's face.

"My... the Alpha and the Pack have some issues," Jared said quietly.

"About us?" Jensen asked.

"Yes."

"But they were the ones almost pushing us together, for peace and..." Jensen said in an annoyed tone. "What is their problem with us now?"

"The pack wants peace, but they want it for longer than just now...and for that, we need a future Alpha."

Jensen tilted his head slightly to the side and looked confused.

"But your pack already has the....oh..." he drifted off into silence and bit down on his lower lip before he started talking again. "You mean the next Alpha after you. Your son."

"Yes," Jared said. "They want a heir. The pack _needs_ a heir."

Jared knew when his mate really grasped what Jared was talking about; he felt Jensen tense up beside him and then the other man was pulling away from Jared, sitting up and he pulled his knees up against his chest, wrapping freckled arm around them.

"They don't want you to be with me because...I can't...give you that," Jensen said in a half-choked voice.

"I don't care," Jared said and reached out to rest one big hand on Jensen's lower back. "You are my _mate_ , I can't...there's no one else for me."

Jensen shook his head and pulled away from Jared, pushed himself up on his feet before he looked at where Jared's hand was still reaching out for him.

"My Pack," he started quietly. "Your pack will not accept them if I...if I'm in your way. I can't do that to my Pack, Jared. I...I can't put them in danger. They need peace. Maybe our... I guess our species weren't meant to mate."

Before Jared could voice another protest Jensen transformed and the sleek, black panther looked at Jared for a moment, tail tucked between its legs, before he took off running through the forest, soft sound of big paws fading away and Jared was left alone with only the smell of his mate stinging his nose still

-¤-

"Son, you need to..."

"Don't tell me what I need to do, father," Jared spat out. "I've already lost my mate due to your 'needs', I have no interest in what you may have to say."

Jared could feel the weight of the Alpha's gaze on him but he was thankful for his father not pushing too much, for not forcing his will on Jared like he could have done. Even during the first weeks, when Jared had tried to find Jensen again, his father hadn't said a word and gone as far as keeping the Pack away from Jared as well, even though it had been quite obvious that quite a few of them had been happy to see the werecat go but when weeks turned into a month and then two without Jared seeming to search for a new mate, not even the Alpha's command was enough to keep the Pack silent.

"He left, Jared, not only you but his pack, and he was supposed to be their future Alpha," his father said quietly. "I think you need to accept things, and find yourself a mate to move forward with."

"You can't ask this of me," Jared said angrily. "Werewolves mate for life."

"To other werewolves!" his father sighed. "We had all hoped that the mating of you and Jensen would have been the catalyst to peace we all hoped for, but it seems our breeds can't be mixed like that. You must procreate, son. Without an heir you will throw this Pack into a war for leadership."

"He's been gone for barely three months," Jared snarled. "I can't... he's the only one, father."

He could see his father starting to say something when a howl rang out somewhere outside the cave and both men were transformed and in motion before they could say another word. Outside of Jared's room the halls were filled with wolves that all were running towards the cave entrance because they all had heard the warning that the howl had been, a warning that someone was trespassing, closing in on their home.

It didn't make sense to Jared, their pack was big, healthy and even during their fight for territory with the cats, the fight had never been brought to their own front porch before, he couldn't imagine who would have been foolish enough to do something like that but once he got outside his sensitive nose told him enough for him to give his father a puzzled look. The feline smell he had gotten so used to during his time with Jensen stung his nose once more and on the other side of the clearing the entire werecat pack was pushing through the trees.

"Stand down."

Jared looked to his side where the Alpha had transformed to his human form and was addressing the Pack who all stood ready to fight if the other pack turned out to be a threat.

"Stand down!" The Alpha repeated. "They have their females and children with them, they're not here to fight."

A few surprised yelps sounded throughout the Pack and it was only willpower that kept Jared from making a sound himself when he saw the smaller cats in the back of the other pack, slender females and the small ones, barely more than kittens that hid behind their parent's bodies.

"What brings you to our home?" the Alpha called out.

Across the clearing the feline Alpha shimmered and transformed, stepping forward across the open space.

"We have a truce to talk," the man said, his back straight and proud as he stood in front of the werewolf pack.

"We already have a truce," Jared's father said. "Our sons..."

"Your pack drove my son away," the werecat said in hard tone. "I understand your concerns but both our packs deserve this peace."

Jared saw a shimmer in the corner of his eye, one of the younger werewolves transforming to his human shape, speaking out before Jared had a chance to growl and threaten him into silence.

"We don't need you, _cats_ ," the young man spat. "Our future alpha is better off without some barren..."

Without even thinking about what he did Jared was in motion and he had the man pinned to the ground within moments, teeth locked around the man's throat, ready to bite down and end the man that had been about to insult Jared's mate.

"Jared," the Alpha said, enough command in his voice for Jared to growl but step back. "Someone remove this young one from here, he will be dealt with later. Now we have the issue with our _friends_ here."

He put enough emphasis on the word 'friends' to make it clear that no one else should dare to protest the werecats presence and as one the Pack lowered their heads in understanding.

"We're here to talk about the truce," the feline Alpha said again. "Considering our two packs will be joined in blood soon enough."

The silence that followed those words was deafening, the entire werewolf pack staring at the man, ears twitching when they looked between the two Alpha's and then over to where Jared was standing, body stiff and his nose twitching slightly when he took a deep breath. He felt it, he couldn't understand how he had missed it before, because under the heavy feline smell of the other pack lingered a richer smell that Jared knew intimately. Jared almost stumbled when his body transformed too quickly but then he was moving across the clearing, the sleek black panthers stepping aside to let him get to the back where one familiar feline was waiting for him.

Startingly green eyes met his when Jensen looked up at him, flex of muscle under shining fur when Jensen took a hesitant step forward, a collective gasp rippling through the werewolf pack that were watching the reunion because it was obvious that under the thick fur, Jensen's belly was rounded in a way it hadn't been when he left.

"Jensen," Jared gasped and sank to his knees in front of his mate.

He reached out to the panther, strong fingers sliding over the soft fur behind Jensen's pointed ears and down his back before sliding over his belly, feeling it stretch and something inside moving ever so slightly. There was no doubt in his mind that the child growing inside his mate was his, even though nearly three months had passed he could still smell his claim on his mate.

"My son is carrying your future Alpha's child," he heard Jensen's father say somewhere behind him. "Does your pack accept this proof of our...lasting truce?"

A part of Jared expected for someone to object and his was half-ready to turn on anyone who dared to raise their voice against him and his mate but when he turned around to look at the Pack, each one was lowering their heads in acceptance when the Alpha nodded his approval.

"We accept," Jared's father said with pride in his voice. "From this day on, our packs will be family."

Jared's focused was back on his mate when he felt a rippling under his fingers and once he faced Jensen again, it was a human form that met him, pale freckled skin and Jared's hand spread wide over the rounded swell of Jensen's belly.

"You're back," Jared said softly.

"Yes," Jensen agreed. "I'm... I shouldn't have left."

Jared didn't answer, instead he pulled his mate closer and pressed their lips together, licking at Jensen's plush lips until the smaller man opened his mouth to let Jared inside. Around them the sounds of their packs drifted away until all Jared could think of was his mate back in his arms, their bodies pressed together and the unmistakable swell of Jensen's belly where it pushed against him, clear proof that he and Jensen really were mates. He pulled away to look into green eyes and smiled when he saw lust and need darken his mates gaze.

"Come. My room," Jared said before he shifted and started moving towards the cave.

Jensen transformed as well and followed Jared towards the entrance, their shoulders brushing when they moved through the two packs getting to know each other, no one tried to stop them as they went, only Jared's father stepped up to them and put one hand on each of their heads, scratching soft fur before he stepped back and let them disappear into the darkness of the cave.

The second they were inside Jared's room they both shifted and Jared pushed Jensen up against the rough stone wall and licked his way back into Jensen's mouth, relishing in the taste of his mate, fully realizing how much he had missed it now that he had it again. He kissed Jensen hard, the need to re-claim his mate drowning out any thoughts of talking, of questions, and instead he started walking backwards to the bed, pulling Jensen with him until he felt his calves hit the bed and he sat down, Jensen following willingly to straddle Jared's lap.

"Need you," Jensen gasped against Jared's lips. "Please Jared, now. Missed this, missed you. Need it so badly, please tie me to you."

At the last words Jared's mind seems to short circuit and he grabbed Jensen's hips hard, shuffling back until he was spread out on his back on the bed, Jensen still straddling him but pushing upwards to try and find the right angle. Jared's fingers reached down between Jensen's legs, nudging at the hard length of his cock and the silky skin of his sac before they trailed back to Jensen's hole.

"Already so wet and ready for me," Jared mumbled when his fingers slid into warm, silken heat without any resistance and a small, pleading whine left his mate. "Love this about you, how eager you are, always so slick for me. Your entire body just begging for it."

"Jared, damnit," Jensen growled and tried to get into position.

Jared pushed his finger deep, pushing against the small bundle of nerves inside his mate and caused Jensen to cry out in pleasure, hips rolling down against his fingers. His mate was a gorgeous sight above him, pale skin turning golden in the light of the lamps, and the skin of Jensen's belly stretched tight where the proof of Jared's ownership rested inside his mate. With strong hands Jared lifted Jensen up and aligned him over his hard cock, nudging the head against the slick opening and moaning when his pre-come mixed with Jensen's slickness.

"Fuck me Jared, please," Jensen groaned and tried to get Jared inside, hips wriggling where Jared still held him still.

"No," Jared said quietly, making Jensen's half lidded eyes go wide in confusion. "I want you to fuck yourself down on my cock, watch you impale yourself on me."

The sound that spilled from Jensen's lips was pure need and lust and when Jared let go of his hips, his mate sank down on him in one fluid motion, taking Jared all the way inside. Jensen was tight and slick around him, perfect heat that stretched and welcomed him, pulling moans from both their lips when he pushed himself up slightly and started riding Jared with sinuous movement of his hips. Jared's hands moved over Jensen's hips and up over his belly, feeling the taut skin under the tips of his fingers and Jensen hissed when Jared's scraped over the skin with his nails, careful to not draw blood.

He could see the strong muscles of his mate's thighs flex with the motion, tremble when he pushed himself up until the head of Jared's cock was the only thing connecting them before Jensen slid down hard and fast, angle perfect for Jared to push against his prostate with each movement. There was no doubt in Jared's mind that the sounds of their mating was heard out to the main cave and the clearing outside, moans, cries and yowls spilling from Jensen's lips, and the the thought only turned him on more.

He _wanted_ them to hear, wanted them to know who Jensen belonged to. Jensen's motions slowed down when Jared felt his knot starting to grow and he felt Jensen rock his body down against it, circling motion of hips that made the knot push against his slick opening until Jensen shoved down hard, his shout echoing between the walls when the knot stretched him wide and locked them together.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jensen moaned and swiveled his hips, making the knot rut against his prostate.

Jared reached up and stroked long fingers over his mate's face, trailing over freckles before he pushed two fingers into his mate's mouth, fingers that Jensen eagerly sucked on, tongue swirling over them and the scratch of his pink tongue was enough for Jared to tip over the edge he had been balancing on and he felt himself release inside Jensen, hot come filling his mate up time and time again.

Jensen moaned around his fingers, tongue licking between them, dragging over skin before the man bit down slightly, hard enough to draw blood but it wasn't enough to really hurt, all it managed was to make Jared come even hard when he felt the scratchy tongue lick away the blood, tasting Jared. He wanted his mate to fall apart for him and he reached one hand down to where Jensen's hard cock was trapped between Jared and Jensen's rounded belly and his finger's barely brushed over sensitive skin before Jensen came with a sharp cry that was muffled by Jared's finger in his mouth.

Without thinking Jared ran his fingers through the come and let his sticky fingers rub Jensen's come into the stretched skin, both of them trembling when Jensen went still on top of him, sitting straddled on top of Jared with his knot buried deep inside. None of them spoke for a long time, gasps and moans the only thing breaking the silence when Jensen shifted above him, making the knot tug at the tight rim of Jensen's ass.

"You're three months along then?" Jared asked after a long time, fingers still stroking at the half dried come covering Jensen's belly. "This...happened our last time together?"

"Yes," Jensen answered, looking down at at the swell of his abdomen. "So I'm due in another month..thankfully. I'm happy I'm not like the humans and carry it around for nine whole months."

"One month," Jared said softly. "Until then everyone will see this, see that you're _mine_."

"I was always yours Jared," Jensen said and put his hand on top of Jared's. "And I always will be."

Jared smiled and kept rubbing at Jensen's belly until his knot came free and Jensen fell down beside him on the bed. Jared moved to push Jensen over on his side, fitting himself in behind him with one hand possessively covering his mate's belly where their child rested. They didn't speak again but Jensen's deep purring filled the room and it said more than any words could.

-¤-

  



End file.
